


Barry Likes Me?!

by weirdpurplepanda



Category: Misfits
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Nathan, But Nathan loves him completely, Curtis is confused, Cute, Dom!Simon, Fluff, Humor, Kelly helps them get together, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sex, Simon worries Nathan is ashamed of him, Sub!Nathan, Superpowers, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kelly starts to hear Simon's less than clean thoughts about Nathan, she's confused but like a good friend, she's there for him. </p><p>Then she starts hearing Nathan and knows she needs to do something to get them together. It's much easier than she thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Likes Me?!

Kelly wasn't excepting it at first. Like at all.

 

She'd overheard thoughts before, obviously. She hears them all the bloody time and she'd even been normalised to the fucked up way that Nathan thought. But this... She hasn't seen this coming at all.

 

Simon.. Cute, quiet Simon.. was having some really racing thoughts about Nathan. Like worse than some of the things that Nathan says. Yeah, that bad. Which was fine. If Simon was into stuff like that with guys with Nathan. That was fine.

 

What she hated was the way she could see Simon watching Nathan like a love-sick puppy. She hated the way Simon would start thinking that he wasn't good enough for a prick like Nathan Young. Simon was more than good enough. If anything, Nathan wasn't good enough for him.

 

The whole tattoo incident made her feel even worse for the poor boy. Nathan had truly been head over heels for him thanks to that tattoo from Vince. At least Simon had seen something was really off with Nathan and didn't act when Nathan tried to... Well, you get the picture.

 

She does her best to comfort Simon once it passes. Nathan goes back to being cocky and dismissive and a complete prick (a funny, hilarious prick but a prick none the less). On more than one occasion, she does to slap him when he picks on Simon.

 

Then it happens.

 

She starts to hear Nathan too.

 

They were outside the community centre, painting the fucking graffiti covered walls again.

 

Nathan was pissing about. Curtis had a headphone jammed in one ear and was ignoring them all. Alisha was lounging on one of the benches, basking in the rare sunshine. Simon was being quiet and thinking about Nathan so loudly that Kelly couldn't help but hear.

 

She was stood between them. Simon on her right, Nathan on her left.

 

She wasn't trying to listen but suddenly Nathan's thoughts were so loud that they even drowned out Simon's.

 

  
_I wonder if he liked it._ Nathan's voice, well the voice in his head anyway, sounded on edge and worried. _No, that's stupid. He wouldn't like it. He's probably not even into guys. He did reject me, after all, even though I threw myself at him like some cheap cockslut._  


 

Kelly frowns, turning her head to look at Nathan. He wasn't talking - thinking - about Simon, right?

 

_I'm acting like a fucking schoolboy with a crush. Fucking hell. Next I'll be twirling my hair and biting my lip like some desperate virgin cheerleader._

 

That was a bit more like the Nathan she knew.

 

_Just push it away, Nathan. It'll pass. Weird kid's too good for you, anyway, you're not worthy of that cute little arse.... But, Jesus, I like him so much, that handsome shark._

 

Kelly can't help letting out a small gasp as the thought crosses his mind. Nathan's head snapped up and he looked straight at her, eyes wide.

 

_Shit! She can hear me! Fuck! Fuck!_

 

Nathan quickly goes back to painting the wall. He does keep glancing at her though. A few minutes pass with Kelly staring and Nathan mentally cursing.

 

_Get the hell outta my head or I will start thinking some really dirty shit..._

 

Kelly looks away immediately, having had enough of dirty thoughts about Simon and Nathan to last a lifetime.

 

As she stands there and paints over a drawing of a dick, it occurs to her that she really needs to get these two idiots together.

 

When the group head back towards the Community Centre, Nathan hangs back and let's them all pass before he grabs Kelly's arm and pulls her to the side. He looked as on edge as he had sounded when she'd first heard him mentally screaming about Simon.

 

"Not a bloody word to anyone, alright?!" Nathan says, doing that thing he does where he's serious but kinda looks like he's joking. She could tell though, one look at his eyes and mental monologue and she knew that he was deadly serious.

 

"Just man up and kiss 'im" She says, crossing her arms and looking back at the Irish boy.

 

He gives her a look as if to say 'are you fucking joking?' before speaking up. "Oh, yeah? You're always so protective of the creep, maybe you want to kiss him."

 

Kelly rolls her eyes. "You're fucking stupid. I can 'ear 'is thoughts too, ya know? Kiss 'im, Nathan. Just trust me, yeah?"

 

Nathan watches her for a moment, carefully taking in her words before he snorts and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man" 

 

_Just kiss him... Can't be that hard, right? Holy shit. Barry likes me?! Barry likes me... The handsome shark likes me..._

 

Kelly smirks, wondering if it was really that simple. She'd thought it would take her ages to get those two together. Seems Nathan had far more faith in her than he let on.

She goes home, happy to have helped her friends. She'd so be asking Simon for details once Nathan made a move. Not those details. She'd had more than enough of thosedetails from Simon, whether he realises it or not.

 

~~~

 

"Hey, Weird Kid?!"

 

Simon automatically turns round to face Nathan, seeing no point in getting angry at the nicknames. They were normal now and he didn't mind too much. Nathan didn't honestly hate him and that was more than good enough for Simon.

 

Nathan was much closer than Simon was expecting him to be. He tries to move backwards, away from the gorgeous Irish boy in front of him, and ends up pressed against his locker, Nathan leaning in. Just like when he was under the influence of the tattoo and talking about thin layers of.. Okay, Simon needs to stop his thoughts there. Really not the time to be thinking about that.

 

"C-Can I help you?" Simon almost curses himself for stuttering. He tries to give a small smile.

 

Nathan smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "I do believe you can, Barry!"

 

Before Simon can say anything, Nathan leans closer and presses his lips against Simon's.

 

He freezes, shocked and confused and happy all at the same time. But he doesn't kiss back. He's too scared to kiss back. Because this is Nathan and it's certainly not beyond

 

Nathan to kiss him just to see if he'll response and give the joker another reason to tease him.

 

Simon didn't much fancy the idea of Nathan calling him 'gay' or 'faggot' on top of all the other names he gets called.

 

So Simon stands there, pressed against his locker and frozen in place as Nathan's soft, plump lips move over his with an odd sense of urgency.

 

When Nathan finally pulls away, Simon thanks God and everything holy because even he didn't have enough self resistant to not kiss Nathan back after so long. God, those lips...

It should be illegal for someone to be that good a kisser when the person they're trying to kiss isn't even responding.

Nathan was watching him like he'd expected something else, his eyebrows raised slightly and his features twisted in a way that suggested he was shocked. It soon disappeared and was replaced with his usual shit-eating grin. Grin still in place, Nathan taps Simon's cheek twice before strolling out of the locker room.

 

As much as he knew he should furious with Nathan, Simon was just confused. And yes, happy too. Because he got a kiss from Nathan. One that wasn't because a stupid storm-produced tattoo made him do it. Even if Nathan was just trying to play Simon, which is the most likely scenario in Simon's mind, he still got a kiss from a completely sober and tattoo free Nathan.

 

Simon goes home with a small smile on his face, his lips still tingling.

 

Late at night though, his stomach drops and he begins to feel used and disgusted and very god damn angry at Nathan.

 

Wasn't there some saying about never going to bed angry?

 

~~~

 

"Just kiss 'im, Nathan. Trust me, Nathan. Jump off a fucking cliff for me, Nathan" mocks the Irish boy early the next day, doing a very bad impression of Kelly's voice as she stood there and shook her head at him.

 

"It's your own fault, Nathan"

 

"My fault? My fucking fault?!" Nathan frowns, turning and gaping at the girl he thought he could trust. "Please, explain to me how this is my fucking fault!"

 

Kelly sighs. This boy can be so bloody stupid.

 

"You're always dicking around. Messing with 'im. He probably thinks you're trying to play 'im. Just another one of your stupid fucking jokes, yeah?!"

 

Holding up a finger, he steps closer and opens his mouth to start arguing back when the rest of the gang, including Simon, walk into the locker room. They don't even spare the pair a glance as Nathan takes hold of Kelly's arm and drags her into the men's toilets.

 

"Ugh. Get off me, yer twat!" Kelly shakes him off the moment the door to the bathroom swings shut behind them.

 

"Kelly, you can't say anything to him. Not a single word of this, to him or to anyone."

 

That makes Kelly frown even more. "Why the fuck not? If I tell him you like him, he'll believe me. He trusts me, same as you do"

 

Nathan pauses, seeing that everything she's said is correct. "Right. Get to it then, I aint got all day to wait around for you. I could be balls deep in that cute little arse already" He holds his hands out in front of him, waist height and rolls his hips forward, sticking his tongue in front of his teeth and widening his eyes as he imitates having sex.

 

"Ugh! You are such a prick!" Kelly's face says it all as she walks out, looking like she may empty her stomach on the floor right there and then.

 

"Sweet." Nathan straightens, leaving the bathroom not long after her and joining the gang in picking up litter.

 

Nathan had never been happier to see Simon and Kelly having a hushed conversation, lagging behind the rest of them.

 

~~~

 

The day draws to an end and Nathan is the last one in the locker room, only half dressed in a pair of black jeans. He was going to take a shower before getting an early night on his makeshift bed in his makeshift bedroom.

 

Sometimes, being a homeless truly sucked.

 

He's just about to head to the showers in the section of the building closest to the track when Simon appears, entering the room again.

 

Nathan stops, his whistle that he hasn't even consciously started cutting off. He prays he's imaging the heat crawling up his neck and settling on his cheeks.

 

"You alright, Barry? Checking to see if any of the ladies left a pair of panties behind?" Not for the first time, Nathan pretends to lift a pair of knickers to his face and sniffs.

 

Simon's jaw set for a moment and he gives Nathan a small glare. It fades and he gives Nathan a more serious look, walking closer. Without meaning to, Nathan backs up and soon finds himself trapped between a locker and a determined looking Simon. He doesn't even want to acknowledge the way this position sent a very pleasant shiver up his spine.

 

"Kelly spoke to me." Simon states, his eyes locked onto Nathan's face.

 

Nathan used to find Simon's stare creepy and chilling, now he just finds it appealing and another cute quirk to Simon's personality.

 

"Oh? Another one of your secret little chats? What was it about this time?"

 

Nathan winces when he can hear the jealously in his voice. He couldn't help it. Each time he saw Kelly and Simon with their heads close, whispering and glancing around, he couldn't help the way he wanted to march up and claim Simon somehow. Suck a nice big bruise into his neck, maybe. Or just dropping to his knees there and begging Simon to do as he pleased with him.

 

Nathan swallows, pushing away those thoughts.

 

Simon's eyes follow the bob of Nathan's Adams apple before he speaks up again. "You"

 

"Oh, talking about how you both want to fuck me?" quips the Irish lad, the sarcastic remarks just rolling off his tongue without his permission.

 

Simon's eyes noticeably dilute and darken, staring right back at the boy he'd cornered. "Something like that. She said you... that you like me."

 

"Of course, I like you, Barry! I said we'd be friends."

 

Simon sighs and glances to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. Nathan winces again, knowing he was screwing this up for them both. Jesus, this whole time they'd been leaning closer and closer to each other. It was pretty obvious what was something between them. The tension would be obvious to anyone. But of course, Nathan just has to joke and dick around.

 

"Sorry." Nathan murmurs the word, his voice unusual and quiet as he too looks away and to his side. "I know Kelly talked to you. I sorta asked her to, 'cus I'm too much of a pussy to just tell you myself. I'm no good at this feelings st-- mmghhh!" Everything he was saying is cut off as a pair of familiar, yet so utterly foreign, lips smother his own.

 

Whatever he was saying is forgotten and he pushes himself forward, closing that last bit of space between them. His fingers slide through Simon's hair and he grabs as much as he can before settling with holding the back of Simon's head as their tongues work together, rubbing wetly against each other.

 

Nathan tries to press closer again but Simon shoves him back, a leg sliding between Nathan's own as he's pinned to the lockers. Simon all but growls before he goes back to fucking Nathan's mouth with that beautiful clever tongue of his.

 

"Ugh.. Si-Simon..." The word is broken and almost a whimper as Simon's mouth moves from Nathan's lips to his pale neck. Nathan's breathing is laboured and that just makes it all the better for Simon to hear Nathan say his actual name for the first time like this.

 

It isn't until Simon's hands rest on his waist, just above the waist band of his jeans, that Nathan remembers he's topless. A small shiver runs through him and the kissing on his neck stops as Simon gives a dark, promising chuckle. Those strong, sure hands travel up Nathan's sides, earning pants from the curly haired boy. They keep making their way higher until one rests on his right shoulder and the other is over his rapidly breathing heart.

 

There's a moment where they just stare at each other. Nathan panting, lips parted and trying desperately to not look so pathetically turned on just from a bit of kissing and Simon touching him a bit. Simon just smiles.

 

Then his hand that was over the other's heart slides down and his fingers rub at the exposed nipple, rolling it between his fingers and squeezing now and then. Nathan gasps and wiggles, not sure if he's trying to escape the touch or press into it.

 

"Sensitive?" Simon laughs, his mouth returning to Nathan's neck. He kisses and bites at the skin there, pulling it between his teeth and lips. He leaves his mark as much as he pleases and that just makes Nathan whine even more.

 

"Sh... Shut.. the hell.. up.." Nathan barely manages to get the words out, his breathing having lost any pattern or stability long ago.

 

With a growing smirk, Simon ducks down and latches his mouth on the Nathan's other nipple, still fondling the other one. He flicks his tongue, licks, sucks and even bites softly on the hardening flesh. All of these actions pull ungodly, sexy, shameless sounds from Nathan as he arches his back, trying to press closer to that hot, damp mouth.

 

Nathan's hand goes to the back of Simon's head once again but he doesn't push down or pull, he just places his hand there and loses himself to the sensations.

 

Like Simon had said (asked?) Nathan was sensitive. Stupidly so. So having Simon's mouth there.. Well, Nathan had never got hard so quickly before. And if he's being honest, it doesn't take a lot for someone like him to get in the mood. But Simon, weird-creepy-melonfucker Simon, was just amazing and got his motor running faster than the paperwork said it should be able to go.

 

Simon's mouth moves off of Nathan's nipple (no fair, no fair) and travels up until he's pressing kisses onto the pinned boy's pale shoulder. Nathan was petty sure he was whining, wanting Simon to go back to licking his nipple, but he couldn't be sure what sounds he was making. He didn't care.

 

Opening his eyes (when had they even closed?) Nathan comes face to face with a grinning Simon.

 

"You really like that." It wasn't a question. Nathan could feel Simon's hand ghosting over his hard-on, being a stupid little cocktease. Nathan should have known that Simon would be a tease. Of course he was. Typical.

 

"Yeah.." Nathan answers, breathless, even though it wasn't a question.

 

"Where were you going before I came in?" Simon questions, his face showing just how much he knew he was teasing and how much he bloody loved it.

 

Nathan gives him a look. An are-you-taking-the-piss look. "Really, man? Who gives a fuck where I was going to now I have you groping me against the lockers!"

 

To prove his point, Nathan presses his hips forward so Simon was cupping him through the annoyingly thick fabric of his jeans. He let's out a low groan at the feeling before he's being shoved back and Simon's hand is gone, both of them now being used to pin Nathan's wrists to the lockers.

 

"You are not in charge of this situation!" Simon growls the words, sounding as angry as he looked.

 

Nathan wishes he could say those words didn't make his head fall back in a moan and nor did they make him harder - he wasn't even sure how he could get again harder. Jesus. But they did. Those words really did.

 

Simon leans in, his mouth pressing against Nathan's ear. "Safe word is monkeyslut"

 

Nathan can't help it, he has to laugh. Not just because oh my God monkeyslut made another appearance but also because this was actually happening and if they were having a safe word then Nathan was sure that Simon was about to fulfill a fantasy or two.

 

Simon has a small chuckle too, kissing over Nathan's neck again and adding to the previous marks he made, before he pins Nathan again. Neither had even registered the fact he'd loosened his grip until he tightened it again.

 

"Now. I'm asking again. Where were you going before I came in?"

 

Nathan swallows at the tone Simon was using. It was different from any tone he'd heard Simon use before. A do-not-mess-with-me tone. It was almost scary, but still so so hot.

 

"The shower." Nathan answers, his own voice very different to how it usually was. Submissive and obedient.

 

"Thought as much. You always whistle like that before you shower."

 

"How do you..." His power. "You creepy fuck! I knew you were a perv"

 

Nathan is slammed back into the lockers, his head bouncing off the metal. It hurt, yes, but more than anything it sends a tingle right down Nathan's spine and even makes his cock twitch in interest. How did he even have any more interest to show?!

 

"I am not a pervert, Nathan." Simon says, repeating the same line he always gives Nathan. "Even though you like it.. Don't you? You're such an attention whore."

 

Nathan grins as his head is slammed against the lockers again. A second later, his lips are covered by Simon's again. The kiss is far harsher this time and Nathan absolutely loves it. And going by the way he's slowly rocking himself against Nathan's thigh, hardening more and more each second, Simon loves it too.

 

"Shower?" Nathan asks once Simon's mouth leaves his.

 

"You read my mind" Simon pats his head, like you would a dog or a cat when it's been done something you approve of.

 

Nathan sticks his tongue out, grinning. "Woof!"

 

Simon grins back before he takes Nathan by the hips and basically drags him to the shower, going backwards so he can kiss him and tease him some more with that stupidly skilled tongue.

 

When they get there, Simon tears open the button of Nathan's jeans eagerly before leaving Nathan to strip himself. When he's completely naked, Nathan turns the shower on and climbs in, his eyes on Simon as the he undressed.

 

Much as Nathan had expected and hoped, Simon's clothes did little to show what a gorgeous body he was hiding underneath. Nathan's eyes travel over every bit of skin as it's revealed, probably spending more time staring at Simon's V-line than he needed to.

 

"Lovely.." Nathan breathes the word.

 

Simon looks up and grins, not self-conscious at all. And God if that confidence isn't just sexy. Especially on Simon.

 

In a flash, Simon comes close again. He's still smiling and it's the most Nathan has ever seen the kid smile. He loved the fact that he was making Simon smile so much.

 

Soon, they're kissing again and it only feels perfect and right when Simon once again pins Nathan to the wall.

 

Looks like they had very little intention of getting clean anytime soon, Nathan thinks with a smirk.

 

~~~

 

Despite.. everything, the pair didn't act any different around each other. Nathan still called Simon names (although he now knew those name would get him lots of amazing angry sex) and Simon was still quiet and reserved.

 

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't tell their friends about them until they had a conversation about what they actually were. But with Nathan never being serious, that conversation wasn't likely to take place anytime soon.

 

Simon didn't really mind that. He had Nathan and that was all he needed. Not that he dared to admit his feelings to Nathan, because that would no doubt earn him more teasing and tormenting.

 

Their sex life was great. They had sex almost everyday. Sometimes more than once.

 

After Simon had aggressively fucked Nathan in the shower, they'd gone to Nathan's 'bedroom' where the curly haired boy had smoked a few cigarettes and they'd drunk a few beers that Nathan 'borrowed' from the community centre. That had lead to them kissing again and Simon grinding himself down into Nathan's lean body on the mattress. That time had been gentle and slow, with shallow breathes and whispered names.

 

That was another thing Simon loved about their relationship (whatever it was): the fact that Nathan only said his actual name during sex. All other times, he was called Barry. He

shouldn't like it, but he did.

 

Kelly knew about them, obviously. She'd smiled at them when they had all met up in the pub for drinks the next day. Simon definitely preferred that to the pity filled looks he used to get.

 

The usually shy boy had placed his hand on Nathan's thigh under the table, smiling when Nathan almost choked on his beer and glanced at him. It didn't go further than that until they left the pub and went back to Simon's house, having to do their best to keep quiet because his mum was downstairs. Simon had joked about gagging Nathan to shut him up, which lead to promises of buying a ball gag.

 

As time went on their roles in the bedroom became clearer and more established. Nathan hadn't even bothered to pretend he was dominate or a top. Although, he had topped occasionally. Simon had still been in control, riding Nathan and not allowing him to thrust upwards or touch. He had to tie Nathan's hands to the railings.

 

Simon was able to fulfill every one of his kinky fantasies, Nathan being more than ready to give himself to the other boy completely. Letting him do as he wishes with Nathan - he didn't even know that he liked whips, floggers, beads or collars (oh God, Nathan loved that collar) until Simon used them on him.

 

Even though Nathan gave himself completely, Simon hadn't been 100% sure that Nathan was his and only his. He'd always slept around before they started this and it's not like they were exclusive.

 

They stumbled onto that subject on Nathan's birthday.

 

They were laying on Simon's bed, cuddled up and thoroughly shagged out. Simon's mum had conveniently gone to visit her sister and the pair had gone at it all night, not needing to worry about noise.

 

The word 'mine' had passed Simon's lips many times that night and Nathan, still in a submissive mood and not quite back to being a dick/joker, had rolled so he was pressed right against Simon, smiling into his neck.

 

He kissed there before saying "I'm yours"

 

Simon smiled and squeezed Nathan's rounded and perfect arse, tugging him closer as he did. "Mine."

 

Blinking, Nathan had looked straight into Simon's eyes. "Best. Birthday. Ever." He then nuzzled against Simon again. "All yours."

 

Not meaning to ruin the mood, Simon had switched from happy to worried and asked in a shaking voice "Are y-you though?"

 

The opposite of put off, Nathan leans back so he's looking into the other's eyes again. "Of course, I am"

 

Simon had just grinned and kissed Nathan.

 

From that moment on, both of them had just assumed they were boyfriends. Even if they didn't label it as such out loud.

 

~~~

 

As Nathan was quick to discover, Simon loved to play games. And the fact that they hadn't told their friends they were together gave him a perfect opportunity to play games with Nathan.

 

When they were out, he'd often go out of his way to brush against Nathan and 'accidentally' squeeze his arse when no one was looking. That or he'd go flirt with some girl at the bar to make him jealous (the make-up sex with that one was fantastic). Or sometimes, Simon would sit across from Nathan at the table and play footsie even though the result of that game was always the same - a flushed and turned-on Nathan.

 

This game, however, was one Nathan would never forget. It was a new one and gave Simon even more ways to touch Nathan and tease him when they were in public. The little cocktease would use his power...

 

Nathan was just sitting there, at their usual table minding his own business and waiting for Curtis to give him a beer (because he worked here and they were friends so that meant it was Curtis' duty to give him free beer).

 

Fifteen minutes pass and everyone arrives, minus Simon. Nathan was still arguing with Curtis about free beer when he first feels it. He would have dismissed it, had it not been such a familiar touch.

 

Out of habit, Nathan had left the seat beside him free as Simon always sat between his boyfriend and the wall. At first, Nathan did ignore the way he thought there was a pressure on his thigh. But soon, the pressure increased and Nathan was sure.

 

It was Simon. Invisible.

 

After a few more obscene remarks to his friend, Nathan shuts up about the free beer and waits to see what would happen next with Simon. His beautiful boyfriend was quite obviously up something.

 

Nathan's blank expression was entirely forced as he feels familiar fingers beginning a journey over his stomach and up his chest, making a beeline for his left nipple. He swallows and glances down, seeing the fabric of his T-shirt being moved slightly by the invisible fingers.

 

Oh, God.

 

"Oi. I'll buy you one, yeah?" Alisha says, causing Nathan's head to snap up to where Kelly and Alisha stood. The frizzy haired girl gestures to the bar when Nathan frowns, bemused.

 

He grins and nods. "Yeah. Thanks ma - Ah! - n..."

 

The fingers brush over his left nipple as he speaks, making him yelp half between a word. He can feel his ears going hot. If anyone knew how to make him yelp, Goddamn it, it was Simon.

 

The girls give him an odd look and Nathan is very careful to only think curses so Kelly didn't guess what was going on.

 

Alisha shrugs, brushing it off as Nathan just being weird, before she turns and they both head to the bar. Curtis was still on his shift so that left Nathan alone at the table. Well, he wasn't really alone. Simon was here..

 

He turns his head towards the wall and pitches his voice at a low volume. "Barry, what-"

 

The hand drops, cutting Nathan off, and grips his thigh - no doubt leaving red marks, or maybe even finger shaped bruises - and Nathan knows that probably shouldn't aroused him as much as it does, but it really bloody does.

 

Nathan nods, just a slight tilt of his head. He could imagine, and remember, Simon growling in his ear that he wasn't in control, that he was Simon's to do with as he pleased and that he knew he liked it.

 

He did. He loved the way Simon would take control and be rough.

 

When the girls come back, Curtis with them, Nathan switches his thoughts back to solely curses and random things - not the hand on his thigh - because if Kelly knew that would ruin the point.

 

Alisha puts Nathan's drinks in front of him and he grins, winking at her. She scoffs and sits as far from Nathan as possible, muttering about men being pigs. He would have gone further and made kissy faces at her but the hand on his thigh clamped down again (definitely leaving bruises this time) and stopped him.

 

Possessive little bastard, Nathan thinks fondly. As he picks up the beer Alisa got him, Nathan subtly leans to the side to briefly bump shoulders with his invisible boyfriend as a way of an apology.

 

He has no idea if he's forgiven but Simon's hand soon starts to stroke up and down Nathan's thigh, slowly climbing higher and higher (and higher).

Before long Nathan finds himself sitting at the table with his boyfriend palming his half-hard cock slowly. Simon's hand was working to some unknown rhythm that Nathan had become used to, squeezing every few seconds and moving back and forth with the perfect amount of pressure to make Nathan twitch in response.

 

It was torture keeping in the sounds. Over the course of their relationship, Nathan had been encouraged to be loud (except when Simon gagged him or it was a game, like now) and he'd become so used to letting all the sounds out as they bubbled to the surface that he was now having trouble keeping them in.

 

Suddenly the hand on his crotch picks up speed and Nathan's hand flies out to grip the edge off the table as he sucks in a deep breath and then breathes out through his nose. He bets Simon is smirking.

 

"You alright, mate?" That was Curtis.

 

Nathan just waves him off, not daring to speak. As he hoped, Curtis just frowns before disregarding it. Such loving friends, eh?

 

Knowing his friends just thought he was being weird, Nathan let's out a long sigh to try and calm himself down before he leans back in the seat, growing harder as Simon's hand continued it's assault.

 

Simon does eventually came Nathan come. He does it when only Kelly is at the table and so Nathan has to keep his thought under control too. As both Nathan and Simon had expected, the Irish boy was unable to keep quiet and let out a small whimper as he put his forehead on the table.

 

"You alright, Nathan?" Kelly asks, reaching out as concern fills her tone.

 

"Fine. Just a bit ill" Nathan lies, his come soaking his boxers. He could feel it seeping through. Simon could too or wanted to, apparently, because he refused to remove his hand (not that Nathan tried to get him off)

 

When he's recovered, Nathan sits back and continues to drink his beer. It was a relatively normal evening after that - except his boyfriend was invisible and constantly had one hand cupping his junk.

 

~~~

 

Time passes and Simon was beginning to worry that Nathan was ashamed of him. They had established they were exclusive for some time now and yet Nathan never kissed him or held his hand around their friends. He tried to push away the worries but after nearly four mouths of them being together it was hard to ignore.

 

It wasn't until they were walking down the street that Simon brings it up.

 

They were holding hands, making their way to the pub where Alisha and Curtis worked. They were fine, more than fine. They'd just had some pretty amazing sex at Simon's house and both were feeling great. Then a boy, maybe a bit older than them, had rounded the corner. 

 

Nathan had never let go of something so fast. Simon waits until the boy passes before he stops.

 

Nathan turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "You alright, Barry?"

 

"Are you ashamed of me?" He hadn't meant to just blurt the question out but he had.

 

Nathan frowns, growing serious for a rare moment. He steps closer and presses a kiss to Simon's unresponsive lips.

 

"Of course I'm not. I'd never be ashamed of us.."

 

Simon's heart flutters for a moment. Rare was it he got such sweet words from the Irish boy outside of the bedroom (or wherever they decided to have sex that day, anyway).

 

"So.. why did you drop my hand, then?"

 

"I..." Nathan trails off before swallowing. "I don't care what people think"

 

It was obviously a lie.

 

"Except.. you do care, don't you?" Simon asks, throat tight.

 

Nathan looks away, suddenly finding the pavement very interesting.

 

Without a second thought, Simon spins on his heels and heads back to his house. He didn't want to be around anyone right now, knowing he was probably going to start crying soon.

 

He half expected Nathan to call after him.

 

Nathan didn't.

 

The next day, they don't say anything. Just avoid each other. The next day is the same. So's the next. And the next. And the next.

Silence falls over them and even Kelly stays out of it, not breathing a word to either of them. Simon was quiet, as usual, and Nathan acted like a complete twat, as usual. They didn't say a word to each other and somehow Alisha and Curtis don't notice. (what a surprise!).

 

~~~

 

Simon was sat on the bench outside the community centre with Alisha, Curtis and Kelly, listening to them and occasionally joining in the conversation. They were all just talking and laughing about this and that really. Alisha was planning some kind of party for her birthday or something. Nathan wasn't around but none of them seemed to care.

 

Simon did though. He hadn't spoken to him for six days now. A big part of him feared that if he didn't make the first move than they'd never make up.

 

The curly haired heart throb soon appears, sitting opposite Simon and joining in the conversation. He looked so.. normal. Completely unaffected by what was going on between them right now. Simon just stares at him, feeling his heart pound and his eyes tear up.

 

He didn't want to cry. Not again.

 

He'd cried too much over this boy already.

 

He just wanted to hold him and kiss him.

 

Much to Simon's surprise, and delight, Nathan's eyes meet his for the first time in the last six days as he turns. All sounds fizzle out, Simon was that focused on starring at Nathan. If the others noticed or said anything, it didn't register in Simon's consciousness.

 

Slowly, Nathan pushes himself forward until his face is right in front of Simon's, their eye contact not once being lost. He stays there, eyes flickering all over Simon's face as if searching for signs that Simon would stop him. Simon didn't stop him, he didn't want to stop him. He just wanted Nathan back.

 

Soft, familiar lips meet Simon's for half a second before he whispers the two words that Simon had heard before but needed to hear now: "Not ashamed."

 

It all registers then. Hitting Simon like a bomb going off.

 

Nathan was kissing him, in front of their friends. He was outing them, outing himself, and he didn't even care.

 

Hope coursed it's way through Simon's veins, travelling all the way to his heart and squeezing it painfully. He didn't want to hope that this meant what he hoped it did. It wouldn't be the first time he'd misunderstood what Nathan was trying to say. Half the time, Nathan didn't understand it. He just did it.

 

"I..." He didn't know what to say.

 

Nathan kissed him again, for longer this time. After a few moment, Simon responds and kisses back. His heart rate sped up even more, if that was possible..

It was like he'd just come out of a stuffy, humid room and burst into much needed fresh air. He needed Nathan. That was a fact proven by the time they spent apart.

 

Nathan pulls out of the kiss by giving Simon a few pecks and then sitting down again so he wasn't uncomfortably stretched over the bench.

 

Alisha awkwardly clears her throat and Simon looks away from Nathan to see the other three staring at him. Excluding Kelly, they looked really confused. Alisha looked like she wasn't sure what was going on. Curtis looked like he didn't really want to know.

 

"Er.. We.. Um..."

 

"We're together" Nathan tells them with a smile.

 

Alisha squealed, actually squealed. Curtis just awkwardly congratulated them. Despite knowing they were together, Kelly wrapped an arm around Nathan's neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his temple (which shouldn't make Simon jealous but it really did, which got him a knowing look from Nathan. Simon's picture may as well be next to the word possessive in the dictionary.)

 

Before long their conversation returned to Alisha's party. Nathan's legs slotted between Simon's under the table, twining together. It was the most contact they'd had for almost a week, but it still wasn't enough for Simon. And judging from the glances and bedroom eyes he received from Nathan, he wasn't enough for him either. Simon had never been more thankful for the probation worker turning up and telling them to 'fuck off and get to work'.

 

They didn't even need to discuss it, Simon just grabbed Nathan by the hand and dragged him into the toilets. The rest of the gang just stared after them in surprise from a moment before Curtis yelled something about locking the door.

 

Smirking, Nathan locks the door. Before he can even turn to Simon, his boyfriend has him pressed against the door and is kissing all over his neck. Nathan's laugh soon turns into a low moan as Simon begins to bite and suck.

 

"Oh, God.."

 

It was Simon's turn to laugh. "I'm still annoyed..."

 

"I know, I know."

 

"But I am more than glad to have you back with me." Simon tells him, mouth pressed against Nathan's ear.

 

"I missed you too"

 

Simon grins before gently biting Nathan's ear lobe. As he does, he rubs himself against Nathan. Their crotches were pressed together already and the friction that the movement caused was delicious.

 

"Turn around, Nathan." It was a gentle order.

 

Without question, Nathan turns around so his hands are on the door and his arse is pressed against Simon's front. Simon's arms go around Nathan's waist and he chuckles before pressing kisses over Nathan's nape, just under his curls.

 

A shiver runs through Nathan and he grinds backwards, earning a moan from Simon. The sound just urged him to do it again, so he did.

 

It wasn't long before Simon's hands had unzipped both of their jumpsuits, letting Nathan's slide off his shoulders and to the floor. Simon's own was just unzipped, knowing from their past activities that he could easily fuck Nathan with it on. Simon pulls out his cock, pressing the hard flesh against Nathan. Even through his boxer shorts, Nathan could feel the heat of it as Simon slides himself up and down between his boyfriend's clothed arse cheeks.

 

"Fuck me.. Please." Nathan whimpers the words, pressing back and grinding again.

 

"Whore." Simon growls the word, still moving himself.

 

"Yes. I'm your whore, so please please fuck me!"

 

Not needing to be told another time, Simon tugs off Nathan's underwear until they fall to floor and join his jumpsuit around his ankles. There was something brilliantly filthy about Nathan being so bare and Simon being dressed.

 

Simon blinks, frowning. "I don't have any-"

 

"Left pocket. Jumpsuit."

 

Simon bends down and roots through Nathan's jumpsuit until he produces two packets of lube. Simon is quick to coat two of his fingers with the first packet. By now, he knew exactly how much Nathan needed before it wouldn't hurt.

 

He loved doing this. Loved everything about it. The quiet, little, sharp gasps that Nathan gave and the way he pushes back onto Simon's fingers. The way he could feel Nathan's muscles fluttering and loosening, swallowing more and more of his fingers until he was knuckle deep inside Nathan.

Simon made sure to watch as his fingers disappeared inside of this beautiful boy.

 

When it was done and he knew Nathan was ready, he slides his fingers out with a smile. Nathan was panting softly, having had Simon brush his prostate a number of times.

 

"C'mon!" Nathan huffs, impatient. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at it or are you gonna put your-- Ah!"

 

Simon lines himself up as Nathan speaks, sliding himself in and shutting the bigmouth up. They both grunt, rocking back and forth together until Simon was fully seated inside Nathan.

 

No matter how much he loved having his fingers inside the other boy, Simon would always love doing this ten times more.

 

"You're perfect.." Simon sighs, biting Nathan's shoulder.

 

"Ugh.. Thought I was a whore."

 

Simon smiles "Shut up."

 

"Fuck me." Nathan restores.

 

"With pleasure" were the last words out of Simon's word before he starts to move his hips.

 

At first, it was a slow rock of his hips that meant he barely withdrew from Nathan but before long Simon has a hand on the back of Nathan's head, pressing his face into the door as he curls his fingers around those dark locks of hair. His hips move faster and he's slamming into Nathan, using everything he has in him to pull ungodly sounds from his boyfriend.

 

"Ah.. Ah... Yes.. Simon.. Almost there.... Please!"

 

Simon takes hold of Nathan's cock, surprised to find out how much he'd been leaking. Nathan aches back, his back flush against Simon's chest. Simon moves the hand in Nathan's hair to his hip, holding Nathan steady with that hand while other slides over and squeezes Nathan's leaking erection.

 

He presses kisses over Nathan's tense shoulders, still moving inside him and tightening his hand.

 

"Si- Oh, God.. Hnn.." Nathan was moving too, rocking his hips both into Simon's hand and so he was meeting his thrusts. Simon was amazed by how in time they were.

 

"Let go.. I have you, baby. I have you" he whispers the words to Nathan.

 

He knew that Nathan loved being called baby, especially just before he was about to come and even though Simon should be mad for Nathan not speaking to him for almost a week, he wanted to treat the boy.

 

"I lov- Ah! Simon!"

 

Nathan's whole body trembles before he jerks, almost violently, and spills all over Simon's hand. Simon takes hold of Nathan's hips with both hands and pounds into him fast and hard, not taking long to come inside the other.

 

They both slump forward, panting and trying to get their breath back.

 

"Were.. Were you going to say...um..?" Simon trails off, not knowing what to say about it.

 

Nathan stays quiet, just breathing heavily as he leans on his own arms. Accepting that this was just going to be one of those things that he wouldn't get out of Nathan, Simon nods before pressing another kiss to the boy's shoulder and pulling out.

 

They both dress (although Simon only needed to tuck himself back in his underwear and zip up) in silence. When Nathan turns, he'd got his breath back. He smiles before walking over to the wall and pulling out tissue from the dispenser. Returning to Simon's side, he takes his dirty hand by the wrist and cleans off all the semen with a smirk but his cheeks were red too, both embarrassed and proud.

 

After he throws the tissue away he gently takes hold of Simon's jaw and draws him in for a kiss.

 

"I really did miss you."

 

Simon smiles and kisses him again, anger forgotten.

 

They stand there, arms wrapped around each other for some time.

 

Nathan pulls back and looks at Simon, biting his lip in that way that sent Simon made. "I- I was going to say it."

 

Simon has trouble masking his surprise. "Do you mean it?"

 

"Yeah. 'Course" Nathan nods. But he still looks worried.

 

"I don't need the words." Simon says, easily seeing why Nathan was worried. He didn't want to actually say the words. "As long as you mean it."

 

"I do."

 

Simon giggles and dives in for another kiss.

 

"You said you're my whore.." Simon tells him, giggling again.

 

Nathan rolls his eyes, remembering the time on the roof he'd dramatically told Simon he wasn't his whore before they were dating. "Shut up."

 

Simon does, grinning and kissing Nathan because he was planning on using the last six days without contact as an excuse to not take his hands off Nathan. He's just about to open his mouth and slide his tongue into Nathan's when there's a shout from behind the door.

 

"Are you two done? I really need to piss!"

 

They glance at each other before laughing.

 

~~~

 

Everything was perfect again. More than perfect even.

 

Nathan would kiss him and hold him in front of people, not caring about what they thought. When they all just lounged about in the community centre, Nathan would often pull Simon onto his lap and nuzzle against his back. Simon loved it. He didn't even care that all their friends had this illusion that Nathan was the dominant one (minus Kelly, of course).

 

Nathan never did say those words that he very nearly said and Simon didn't say them either. They both knew what they meant to each other, they made sure that they'd show it. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

 

Their sex life went back to being great and they'd even started talking about getting a flat together.

 

Much to everyone's surprise, it had been Nathan that brought up the matter. In front of the gang as well. They'd all been sitting in the pub, about half way through their first drink when Nathan turned to Simon and said they should get a flat together when their community service ended. Just like that.

 

Curtis' jaw had dropped and he stared at them like he hasn't quite believed they were serious until now. Alisha fell silent, staring. Kelly had smirked and looked at Nathan in a way that told Simon this wasn't just a spur of the moment decision.

 

Nathan had been thinking about it for quite a bit of time, apparently.

 

Blushing like crazy because of all the eyes on him, Simon had given a feeble nod and mumbled an agreement. Nathan had smiled, leant in and kissed Simon under the ear, whispering that he was cute. Simon had pinched Nathan's thigh and glared before they all fell back into whatever they were talking about before.

 

As Simon sits there with his friends, snuggled up to his boyfriend and smiling, he's pretty sure that he's never been this ridiculously happy.


End file.
